


Ulsanbawi

by woshiaoao



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *AU|有年龄操作
Relationships: 澈特
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

酒店的紫色窗帘垂地，床边坐着那把蓝椅子，椅子上面放了冷饮，洇出一圈水渍。金希澈倚着两只枕头，眼睛盯电视屏幕，一刻也不愿意放开。他的两条手臂被晒得黑了，映在白床单上格外明显。

便利店什么都卖，就是不卖新鲜的泡芙，咬一口就会有丰厚的奶油流出来的那种。朴正洙只能绕路去面包店买。他喜爱甜食，柔软的、酥脆的、冒出热气的、刚刚从烤箱里脱胎出来。

于是他就在那里遇到他胸无大志的男朋友。

金希澈从小就觉得自己应该在面包店打工，把蛋糕装进纸盒，把面包装进纸袋。沾了油光，奶油和碎屑的盘子日日夜夜都会被人擦拭干净。最重要的是头顶悬的那部电视机几乎二十四小时都在发出声音，为此他自愿加班，绝不是为了那点微薄的薪水，而只是想要一段不受控制的自由时间。

朴正洙下班以后会带回来晚餐，今天是焗通心粉。金希澈没说喜欢还是不喜欢，反正他的表情一如既往地像是沉在水下的暗礁一样叫人摸不清头脑。你说不清楚自己什么时候会触礁沉没。

二十岁的金希澈是三十岁的朴正洙没法猜测的存在，他美得锋芒毕露，想要的一切都招之即来挥之即去。

他可以因为调皮换身女装跑去夜店喝酒，喝到半醉以后回来，网眼袜被钩破了好几处，高跟鞋踢倒，他把阴茎送进朴正洙潮湿的身体，裙摆的边缘蓬松粗糙，蹭到朴正洙裸露的后腰。

朴正洙没法不接受他。就算自己的薪水并不丰厚，也依旧长租下旅店房间只为了和人厮混，就算自己不能喝酒，也由于害怕出事而每每跟过去捡尸。

金希澈的表弟，那个从老家跟过来的漂亮小男孩李东海常常打电话过来对金希澈吼，说哥你再这样下去会死掉的。金希澈盯着电视机不愿回话。他又转过来对朴正洙吼，“正洙哥你管管他!”

朴正洙拿起听筒安抚着男孩的情绪，一边用眼睛悄悄地瞟旁边一动不动的金希澈，想说我怎么管得了他，我对他而言根本算不上什么。

这个世界上总有一种人对自我认知是极其清楚的，这一种人大概指的就是朴正洙。他过早地学会了承担过分的责任，生活的原动力就是把身边每一个人都要照顾好。他爱着金希澈，然后接管了金希澈周边的一系列人际关系，直到和他活成了同一个人。

但是更多的时候他感觉到金希澈无法控制，而操控他们两个人的共同体的那个按钮落在金希澈手里，他只是被动地跟上去，不明就里。

市面上有一种说法说天使很喜欢碳酸饮料，朴正洙也很喜欢碳酸饮料，所以他大概是某种剪掉翅膀的天使，总是吨吨吨地往肚子里灌着可乐。责任感叫他不快乐，碳酸饮料的蓬勃气泡会把那些不快乐通通消解掉。

金希澈抱他，吻他，他们一起滚进床垫里。

酒店的床太软了，对颈椎不好。所以他们不能在那里住一辈子。

“为什么不去继续读书？”朴正洙从背后搂住他和他一起看电视，电视屏幕里热闹非凡，而房间里除了一丁点皮肤摩擦被褥的声响外就再无其他。

金希澈头都不转一下，“朴老师。我从娘胎里就知道自己不是读书的料。”

“我第二次见到你的时候还在想，你要是我的学生，就完蛋了。”他们刚刚结束一场快乐游戏，朴正洙的脚心湿漉漉，在被子底下轻轻蹭金希澈的小腿，这句话就像一颗子弹，他的腿是扳机，噏阖的嘴唇是准星，他扣动扳机，子弹飞出去，穿透听着的人的大脑。

“为什么？”被穿透的大脑转动迟缓，疑惑被搅碎。

朴正洙拨弄他及肩的红色长发，像拨弄一团火，“你也许不知道。我在夜店跳舞那一次，不是我第一次见你。我第一次和你见面是在你工作的面包店，你把一打泡芙装进盒子里递给我，当时你在看电视，连接钱的时候都没看过我一眼。”

“是吗？”金希澈转过脸来好好地看他，“那看来我现在要认真一点看你。朴老师，假如你的学生知道他们的老师不仅在夜店跳脱衣舞，还和一个跟他们年纪差不多大的男孩上床，他们会怎么想？”

朴正洙深吸一口气，“他们不会知道。”他们如果知道你有多美，那么他们一定也会原谅我。

金希澈是他的一枝玫瑰。而他用握一把刀的方式去拿捏他的玫瑰。因为金希澈不该被放进花瓶里，或者被什么漂亮的包装纸扎起来。

“我不在的时候，可不可以不要出去喝酒？”朴正洙总是情不自禁地想要做他的包装纸或者花瓶，当然这一切都会被金希澈拒绝:“不可能。你不在的时候太多了。况且就算我不喜欢，你不也一样还是去跳舞吗？”

这也可以视作是撒娇性质的抱怨，他们手中的筹码不值钱，掷出去了也无人理会。

“可是我跳舞的时候好歹有戴面具啊。”朴正洙反驳道。

金希澈缠住他不放:“那当初我找到你的时候你不也乖乖把面具摘下来了嘛？”

朴正洙总是在他手上吃瘪，“可是世界上不会再有第二个你。”

“不可以不去跳舞吗？”

“不可以。”你不知道每个月的水电账单，要承担的家里人的开销，旅店的租金，讨你喜欢的游戏机器，都是要用钱去付的。朴正洙把脸埋进他那有些扎人的发尾里，决定什么也不说。

节日里他们从街角牵出一辆自行车，朴正洙载着他出去逛，满眼都是气球，五彩的伞的河流。朴正洙生活中出现的人都是瞬乎碰面又瞬乎消失的，人与人的联系就像蜘蛛网那样脆弱和不起眼，因此他丝毫不用担心会在路上碰到需要向其解释金希澈来路的人。

金希澈所在的旅馆房间是他都市生活的唯一固定支点，他去任何地方，然后回到那个房间。成年人的安稳就是轮回。

然而小小的房间无法禁锢住一个二十岁的灵魂，金希澈痛恨等待，喜欢奔跑，在陌生的地方高声歌唱。他从来不认真去听朴正洙离开时和他解释的那些话语，任凭它们流水一样从耳边过去。而后他出门，穿越阳光，从黑暗走进另一处黑暗，敲起架子鼓，和他的朋友们一起唱歌。

他不知道朴正洙的电话号码，不知道他在哪个学校教书，更不知道该去哪里找人。他那个天使一样降临到他身边的爱人仿佛找回了翅膀，无声无息地消失了。

他跑去找旅店老板，却被告知朴正洙已经提前支付了剩下半年的住宿费用。那个秃顶的小老头从老花镜上方看他:“你不会给他打电话吗？”

金希澈落荒而逃。

他本来应该愤怒地大喊大叫，随便找个什么人过来骂一顿，去喝酒，疯跑，或者做些别的什么事情。然而这些都不会被清算到朴正洙头上，他对此感到愤恨。他能够做的事情只有等待，等到朴正洙良心发现回来找他。操控一切的按钮从他手里被夺去了，金希澈只想等到朴正洙回来以后，恶狠狠地咬他一口。

半个月的时间很快过，李东海给人送饭都已经送得熟门熟路。漂亮男孩从门后边露出半个脑袋笑一笑:“哥你不会是被关禁闭了吧？”

金希澈气得牙痒痒:“呀C小崽子怎么跟你哥说话的。要不是怕他回来找不到我，我才不会不出门呢!”

玫瑰插在瓶中太久是要枯萎的。朴正洙回来的时候金希澈的皮肤白得吓人，先前在外面疯玩晒黑的胳膊现在就像褪了层皮一样。

然而他自己的状况也没有好到哪里去。金希澈见到他第一眼就把说要恶狠狠咬人一口的话抛到十万八千里外了，“正洙？你怎么瘦成这样？”

朴正洙看他的眼神有点惊讶:“这个时间你不应该在面包店上班吗？”

“我早就不去了。你都没说一声就走掉，我怕你回来找不到我，只能天天在这等着啦。”

朴正洙把手里的袋子藏到身后，犹豫了一会儿，又重新放回身侧，“我不是和你说过吗？我说我回去参加我爸的葬礼。你是不是又没有听？”

金希澈睁大眼睛:“可是你怎么会去了这么久？”

朴正洙把手里的袋子扔到床上，大大小小的药瓶滚出来，“我去了趟医院。他们说我的心生病了。我不知道怎么回来面对你，你大概不会愿意和我这样的人待在一起——我知道会很难，所以……假如你想离开的话，不对，我会离开。我提前付了半年的房费，你可以继续住下去，直到你找到合适的去处。对不起。”

爱情是生日蛋糕上的烛火，时小时大，你护了它那么久无非是等着吹灭的那瞬间。

金希澈老早就觉得这人有事瞒着他。他一个人被警惕灼伤手心，怀疑对方时刻都在提防自己，把什么秘密当高老头的金子一样捂在怀里不叫他看。

他起初以为朴正洙出轨，试探了好几回，愣是什么也没看出来。这人在床上坦诚得跟翻过肚子来的小羊羔似的，怎么看都不像是有了二心。

他天天做梦，梦见朴正洙长出一对翅膀，一扇就扇他一脸大羽毛，扑棱扑棱就飞走了，头顶还带着一圈光。醒过来以后满脸眼泪，脑子迟钝得像台老马车。

只是他做梦也想不到事情会变成这样。他不是不能觉察到朴正洙的不快乐，只是那些不快乐太过细小又隐藏得太好，导致他总觉得并无大碍——也许连朴正洙本人都是这么认为的。

朴正洙镇静的声音浇得他浑身发烫，心里却拔凉，“你别扯那些没用的。我住哪儿合适是我说了算又不是你说了算的，我觉得我待在你身边最合适!”

朴正洙站在他面前像是想要沉默到天荒地老，沉默成一尊雕像，一尊折翅天使，美丽、眉目平静地死去。直到金希澈快要破口大骂他才叹口气，说你别这样，“你以后会后悔。”

他不能看着朴正洙真的变雕像死去，被隐瞒的愤怒挑拨出来的摔门出去的冲动紧急刹车，金希澈抱住他消瘦下去的腰身，眼泪流出来，“我现在不后悔。”

朴正洙在那一刻觉得很热，汗从发根处往外冒，他太紧张，并不是真的想要把人推开，而只是想做出一个理智的决定。然而金希澈的选择将他的理智燃烧殆尽。

他现在终于知道那是什么东西。他被擦肩而过的快乐抛弃，情绪越掉越低，看着金希澈火红的头发也没法拯救回来，对生活失去兴趣。他们就这样抱着，不知道抱了有多久。抱够了就分开坐下来，一个坐地板一个坐沙发，大眼瞪大眼，窗外的太阳升起来又落下去。

城市车水马龙，下班的车辆轮番摁喇叭，高低响成一片。

朴正洙受够了，他站起来，腿有点麻，颤抖着，看向金希澈的方向。这是他发出的求救信号。

金希澈看着他几乎看了一天，直到最后才看进他的眼睛，连目光都跟喝醉了一般开始摇晃。他重新把朴正洙拥入怀抱，亲吻他的嘴唇。

没有人下达明确的定论，而金希澈只知道他和朴正洙又在一起了，这其中爱情是否已经被重新点燃我们无从知晓，可是他们之间的联结比以往变得更加紧密和不可替代。


	2. Thanksgiving

得病都具有相似性，抑郁和感冒，大脑和鼻子一同被人牵着走。朴正洙说不清楚是怎么了，他的五感最近在退化，时常出现幻觉，会在酒店的浴缸里闻到新鲜出炉的可颂的香味。

金希澈是他的闹钟。早上八点钟叫他起床吃药，晚上也一样。有时候他要提早去开会，或者因为学生社团指导老师的身份而晚回到房间，金希澈就会老大不高兴，要他证明已经按时吃过药才能哄好。

长住在一个旅店房间是什么样的体验？这个问题估计没什么人会问。假如有人问了，金希澈会告诉你:是在室内的窗子前晾衣服然后水滴成一片的体验。

他偶尔光着上半身猫腰在洗手池洗衣服，香皂是在楼下买的，家庭主妇用的那一种，砖头的一半大一块。泡沫搓不起来，怎么看都细细小小地浮成一圈。

金希澈爱干净，不能容忍衣服换下来堆着超过半天。朴正洙也一样，但他没时间，要劝金希澈把衣服送洗结果两个人都嫌脏，况且他们的开销也并不宽裕。折中的办法是轮流手洗，一周七天，金希澈四天朴正洙三天。

为什么不出去租房子住？非要住酒店，租房子好歹能有个阳台。金希澈拿大的浴巾叠起来放在晾晒的衣服底下垫着，免得滴了满地的水清理起来麻烦。

“遇上脾气古怪的房东也很烦人，不如旅馆好，只要付得起钱就可以一直住下去。”朴正洙亲一下他的后颈，凑过去嗅他洗发露的味道。

金希澈被他弄得有点痒，脖子向前伸了两下然后放弃挣脱，拿自己当大型香薰抱枕，叫朴正洙抱着不动了。

他们就用一个很奇特的姿势抱着蹲在窗玻璃旁边，面前刚洗的衣服还在酝酿一场阵雨。

朴正洙从很久以前就这样，责任感深重且内向，遇上什么事都不愿说，就找一个地方躲着，自己安静地和自己做对抗。他意识到他的眼睛和脑子和别人不一样，它们被什么东西拐跑，下沉，沉到冰山底下，失去知觉，也失去找寻意义的能力。藏得太深以至于那个叫做“自我”的东西从他的视野里消失了。

去医院是溺水者最后的呼救。医生很平静，轻度抑郁，按时吃药就行。过段时间回来复查一下，看看什么情况。

他差点把病历本都摔人脸上:不知道得折腾到什么时候的事，你说吃点药就行？

但金希澈把这话当圣旨，希望都寄托在那几个白色瓶子上，盯他吃药比记电视节目时间都准。

夜里朴正洙不容易睡着，他们就一起窝在沙发里看电影，看好几部“遵命”的新电影，乏味的光一直亮着，亮到他们有了睡意。像一对穿过的袜子。

偶尔看中国武侠片。金希澈喜欢，快意江湖，人人都会轻功，想去哪去哪，想解决问题就打一架。但看得多了也觉得难过:既然规则如此简单，里面的人为什么还是有这样那样的烦恼？

等到看电影也不好使的时候，他们就做爱。朴正洙在床上眼泪就变得很多，到最后哭累了的时候，眼泪干在脸上，像一颗一颗揪光了葡萄以后留下的干枯枝梗。

金希澈脸贴着脸问他怎么了，射过的器官还埋在他体内，缓缓地滑出来。他说是爽的。是也不是。

金希澈没办法了。他把自己当成个摇篮似的伸出双手来把朴正洙围住，轻轻晃他，吻他的脸颊，拍拍他的背，安抚他。他不知道自己该做些什么又不该做什么，他想把不快乐从朴正洙的身体里驱逐出去，却发觉这件事情比什么都要难。

他可以轻而易举地把人逗笑，他只需要学一两个电视节目里看来的滑稽舞蹈，然后在门关处给朴正洙跳一遍，就能让人在出门前笑出来。

“我以为你生病以后就不会笑了。”他第一次成功的时候是这样说的。

朴正洙当时有点尴尬地愣住了，很快又揉两下他的头发像是在挑一只好的洗浴球，眼睛还是笑着的，“不会。我得的只是小病，就像季节性流感一样，偶尔发作。”

金希澈凑上来捧他的脸，“流感处理不好也会死人的，你不要这样。你可以在我面前表现不开心。”

他跟着朴正洙一起体会身不由己的感受。被自己的大脑绊倒能怎么办？重新投胎吗？不好意思。不可以。

朴正洙睡不着，再累都睡不着。确诊的第一天晚上他阖着眼皮盯墙纸盯了一晚上，楼下有一男一女深夜归来，男的纵情高歌，女的高跟鞋声砸成一片，听着像个跳踢踏舞的在底下发了疯。

第二天一早他在金希澈翻身起床时假寐，装作被人起床的动静叫醒一样悠悠撑起眼皮，倒真给人唬住了，睡不够的漂亮男孩收起锋利的指爪问他:“把你吵醒啦？”早晨略有些浮肿的大双眼皮看着很可爱。

第二晚他还想故技重施，结果金希澈半夜去洗手间归来，正好对上他没来得及闭好的一双大眼，两个人都吓得不轻。

金希澈气坏了:“你是不是根本没睡？”

他张嘴，嗓子干得说不出话。

金希澈没给他解释的机会:“你骗我。”

“对不起。”

金希澈只当药不管用，“要不你明天早上去趟医院再换一种？”

他不知道安眠药这一项被朴正洙任性地取消了。理由是他始终不相信人需要用药物进入睡眠——那根本就是昏过去，不是睡觉。

“那我跟你聊聊天，说不定聊着聊着你就睡着了。”金希澈突然犯起轴来，说我最近不是去电影院帮人打杂么？每场电影散场过后我就进去捡垃圾，每个座位挨个走过去，把吃剩的爆米花和没喝完的可乐捡出来扔掉。有一场电影太无聊，观众吧东西都吃得特别干净，一排座椅看过去，一颗剩的爆米花都没有——我的天！你一定不知道我们那影院往可乐里兑水，兑完水再加半杯冰，就这么卖。门口那个大马路对的电话亭，前两天给人砸了，原本有三个现在剩一个能用的。你见过江原道的海吗？你是不是没去过？你没去过就找个时间我带你去，我可是江原道的儿子。你喜欢羊吗？不是小混混。是真的羊，我们那边的农场有人养，跑起来特别好看，像一团一团的云飘过去，天的底色变成绿的。

他什么都说，从眼前的说到天边的，听的人却没什么想睡的冲动。朴正洙很感激，对他讲的听得也很认真。只是他不论再怎么集中注意力，不出两句话就会将他甩下车，他跟在后面拼命跑，想要抓住一点话语的尾巴，可是那些话就像自己长了翅膀一样飞走了，他追着，又落下了，累得不行。

金希澈看出来他什么也没听进去，拉一拉他的胳膊想叫他集中一点。然而他做不到，眼神发散大脑空洞，可是偏偏毫无困意，整个人就是一座有生命的雕像。

话语和行动是主体，情绪是修饰词。现在朴正洙的主体已经分崩离析，修饰词也就无从依附。金希澈被他搞得有点崩溃，好像对木头人演戏，独自手舞足蹈却没有回音。

“你想睡了吗？”

“没有。”朴正洙倦怠地翻个身，“要不你走吧，让我一个人醒着。”

金希澈自己跑出去买啤酒，他来到首尔以后喝了特别多啤酒，几乎和朴正洙流的眼泪一样多——这个比对毫无必要也很不像话。丢下朴正洙在房间里，跑到天桥的楼梯上坐着，啤酒瓶放在两腿中间。

深夜的车流稀疏，红色的光从天桥底下流过去，远处的灯在闪烁，坏掉的霓虹拼成缺手缺脚的字，让人读不懂。

他趴在膝盖上像个孩子似的放肆地哭。时至今日他终于意识到这件事情就是一个陷阱。在他还不明白爱是什么东西的时候，朴正洙就已经把他握在手里，不管是刀还是玫瑰，朴正洙都是一个懂得怎么去对待的人。可是金希澈只是一个被宠坏的漂亮男孩，年轻和美丽就是他至高无上的权力，他在最无知的时间点上遇到朴正洙，在了解爱之前被吸引，把自己完全交付出去。这一切就变得一团糟。

最糟糕的是他把朴正洙一个人留在了空房间里，他做完了他能做的所有，朴正洙却没有丝毫好转的迹象。

朴正洙演技太好，以至于在确诊之前独自痛苦了两三年，他不做什么伤害自己身体的事情，心知那没有什么太多的意义——通过痛觉来恢复感官只是暂时的。于是他身上掩埋的痛苦的种子就越发难以辨认。

房间里的朴正洙吃了安眠药，像服从某一种特定的指挥，向命运低头。

外面的金希澈却始终保持着清醒，在走廊里徘徊，灯一盏一盏地灭掉又一盏一盏地亮起来。他身上蛰伏着第一次被妈妈发现抽烟的那种局促感，双方都不捅破，但始终把对方放在焦虑的火上烤。

天亮之前他打开房门进去，朴正洙还睡着，在偌大的床中央，蜷起来，睡成一个婴儿。他躺下去把人抱住，心里知道自己开始成长，他必须要长大，直到他足够温柔和坚定，才能支撑着朴正洙一直走下去。


	3. Love Theme

不知道世界上有多少人有过这样子的经历。朴正洙偶尔在睡不着的夜里，金希澈被他瞒过去——或者是自己困得不行了只能睡下的时候，他一个人走到旅馆的浴室里照镜子。

浴室的灯光暖黄，明亮，镜子里的他面容平静，但陌生。他一遍又一遍地望进自己的眼睛，像在看一个全然不认识的人，那一刻他的感觉又空虚，又清晰，却反应不过来。冷和疲倦带来的恐惧席卷全身。

镜子里的人因为睡不好而眼下发青，未修理的头发显得乱糟糟的，在耳后、脖颈背后杂乱地冒出来，还有下巴的胡茬，摸起来甚至都有些扎手。但金希澈会蹭着他的下巴说喜欢他的胡子，他权当那人在说哄人的胡话。

他承认自己身体里多了一些东西以后，反而松了一口气，变成一种破罐子破摔的态度。其实那天他选择带着病历本回到这个房间，回到金希澈面前然后告诉他自己生病了，是一个从被迫承认到接受的过程。

他变得不认识他自己，朴正洙盯住镜子企图认清楚那个“他”的模样。他把全然不同的自我装回原来的肉身，像给赤裸的人穿上熟悉的旧衣服，这种心理体验蛮神奇的。但不值得一试。

夜晚的黑暗在沉默中爬升到顶端，最后跌落进晨雾中。街道上洒水车开始工作，朴正洙推开窗子，洒水车播放的音乐和汽车的喧闹涌进来。

金希澈睁开眼睛，在刷牙之前先要嘟嘟囔囔抓住他告诉他那首歌是哪个组合哪张专辑的新歌，朴正洙在床边被他扯住衣服，一边答应他会开电台听歌一边笑:“你不用抓着我，我又不会走。”

年轻男孩揉揉睡眼的模样好像小猫，“你最好不要骗我。”他凶巴巴地威胁道。

我当然不会。朴正洙在心里讲，他站在浴室门口观看金希澈洗漱，看他鼓着嘴漱口，洗过脸后还有水珠从鼻尖滑落，嘴唇边上残留一点雪白的牙膏沫，像个眉清目秀的小老头儿。这时金希澈恰好从镜子里找上他注视的目光，“你该刮胡子了。”

他被抓过去靠在洗手台边上，金希澈不由分说开始给他脸上打泡沫，他逃不掉，成了个被胁迫的圣诞老人。

新开封的安全刀片滑过皮肤，带给人一种嚼碎了薄荷糖的清凉感。金希澈的睫毛距离他很近，像两个半扇小的伞摆，微微颤抖向下垂着，似乎在抖落什么看不见的雨滴，显得很专注。

那一瞬间睡意敲起他的门，柔滑的泡沫的橙花香气熏得朴正洙眼皮直往下坠。金希澈嘴唇附近沾着的牙膏沫让他看起来平白多了点滑稽感，朴正洙就是在这样一出日常滑稽戏里缓慢地跌入睡眠。

金希澈直到拿热毛巾帮他擦干净脸上的残留泡沫时才发现他已经睡过去，脱离一双手的支撑以后只能向前倒，前额磕到金希澈的肩膀才清醒过来，半眯着眼虚虚地将视线搭到人两眼中间，恍惚地，“砸到你啦……我有点困。”

“那你去睡吧。正好我也要去上班了——本来还想带你去看早场电影的。”金希澈有点遗憾地跟着他跟到床边。

朴正洙枕着枕头躺下反而睡不着，就好像刚才体会到的朦胧睡意一扫而空，他看着金希澈收拾好东西准备出门，在人穿鞋的时候叫住他，“要不……我还是跟你去看早场电影？”

“你不睡了？”金希澈像个错失了宝藏的孩子，“好不容易想睡呢。”

“我不困了。”朴正洙干脆利落地承认自己面对睡眠的失败，从床上爬起来走到他身边搂住他，“我们走吧。”

早场电影上座率很低，整个放映厅也就稀稀落落几个人头，金希澈把他安置在正中间的位置，自己又出去拿了焦糖味的爆米花和可乐。

那是一部文艺片，整体表现出一种刚剖开的梨肉的质感，模糊新鲜的乳白色。

朴正洙咬着可乐的吸管，很快又掉线了，他看了一会儿手边放的爆米花，又盯住前两排唯一的那个观众的后脑勺，大银幕上一个女孩的裙摆旋起来——红色的裙摆，一闪而过——让他想到金希澈。

我想要你穿着红裙子肏我。他对待欲望十分坦诚，金希澈也一样。所以他说这话的时候，清楚地看见了金希澈的瞳孔里聚起两只深深的小漩涡。

“你想到什么了？”金希澈问他，贴近的嘴唇还有刚吃完爆米花残留的甜蜜焦糖味道。

黑色的薄丝袜一点点从脚踝处卷上去，男孩的两条腿细直且白，像某种植物新生的茎叶。

金希澈会装扮成女孩的模样出去玩，出于一些恶作剧的心理。所以他穿起裙子来自然也就很熟练，而他本身的红色长发已经足够美，不需要任何假发来取替。其实他明明没有刻意的女性的姿态，甚至连要尝试这种刻意的意思都没有，他不掩饰自己的喉结和嗓音，跳舞时根本不顾及自己穿的是裙子。也正是因为他这样疯，朴正洙才能够把他从人群中一下子用眼睛拎出来并且跟那个面包店里遇见的漂亮店员对上号。

我想让你狠狠干我，把那些不好的东西都从我身体里赶出去。朴正洙被压进床垫里的时候，丝绒质感的裙摆蹭到他光裸的大腿，激起一阵密集的快意，而金希澈就那样停住了。

他们不约而同地都记起来这个场景。金希澈当时没能涌出来的眼泪现在却被释放，落在漆黑的放映厅观众席里。

“我以为你当时在说大话，在和我开玩笑。我还想说你为什么非要我穿那条红裙子，你是不是还是喜欢女孩。我那时候还在生气。我真是个坏家伙，正洙……是不是？”身旁传来的声音听起来湿漉漉的。

朴正洙摸过去，摸到一手的眼泪。他把金希澈潮湿的脸摁到自己干燥的衣服上，“不是。只是我喜欢你穿红色，你怎么样都很美。假如你是女孩我想我也会爱你，就像我知道你是个男孩依然也爱你一样。我可能是个奇怪的人，所以我才会不正常。”

“你没有不正常。”金希澈急着堵他的话，“按你这么说我也是个奇怪的人，不然我干嘛要穿裙子去夜店喝酒呢？这个世界上没有谁会是不正常的，也没有什么是不可以的。比如说男孩可以穿裙子，你可以喜欢我。”

朴正洙的整颗心脏好像一瞬间变轻了，成了一只氢气球，带着他的胸膛和他这个人往上飘。

“我要跟你说一件事情。我申请了停职，没有工资拿的那种。是因为那天我去找一个课题的资料，本来应该在我上一次休假前就完成的课题，可是那天我不论怎么读也读不进去，那些字，每一个拆开来我都认识，可是拼在一起以后，就像脱轨的火车一下就开远了。我以为是专业资料太难，故意去找了一包饼干的配料表，却发现除了第一个小麦粉能记住，其他的全部自己飞掉。我崩溃了。我想找人说来着，结果走到领导办公室就只能说自己生病了，其他的没法解释。我也不知道我为什么突然间不能阅读了，也没人能够理解这个。我不能告诉你说我走到大街上，连看楼房都是陌生的。我不认识它们了。我那天坐公交车来电影院找你，找到你我才觉得安全。因为你是我在这里唯一熟悉的东西。”

金希澈很佩服他，总能把一大串话漫无边际地从头讲到尾，还带着点悲剧的色彩，直接导致他喉咙被什么东西梗住，说出来的话都显得幼稚得没头没脑:“我以前不知道我对你来说这么重要。”

沉重的感动被囫囵地塞进他心里，压满他的胸腔，让他感到踏实又不知所措。

“是很重要……”朴正洙努力地调动自己即将分散的注意力，“重要到什么程度，虽然我从来没和你说过，我有时候特别害怕闭上眼，一觉醒来发现你不在我身边，发现一切都是我在空想，世界上根本没有你，没有金希澈。这很可笑对不对？我试过很多次，自己一个人出门，最后的结果都是要逃回到你身边。”

朴正洙是时常会消失，因为他心里总憋着股气，不相信自己真的不认识这个世界了，所以要出门到处乱撞。金希澈一开始怕他出事还着急找他，甚至差点动用警力。后来摸清楚这人的想法，干脆就在屋里坐着等他消了气自己再回来，要是真的时候太晚了天色黑下去，金希澈就会找到公园保安告诉人说我一个表哥不熟路，出去老半天了还没回来，您要是有空能帮我稍微在这附近找一圈吗？

朴正洙意识到并不公平。同样是撒谎，他要拐好几个弯挖心掏肺地想怎么圆，金希澈却只需要笑着把不想说的话藏到心底就行了。

从小到大，人人都告诉他做人要诚实，可是说这话的人能够接受的也不过是经过润色以后的真相。朴正洙想说他很累，他活够了，他喜欢男人。这些真话，在被需要的诚实面前纷纷败下阵来。就好像真实的他什么也没有，也不被任何人需要。

然而金希澈见过他最单薄无助的样子。明明脆弱得如同即将消融的冰，却还妄想着自己能够撑起整个世界，执拗地不肯相信写在病历本里的事实，被压碎了骨头也不知道要喊疼。

在朴正洙承认自己的确是生病了的那天，他意外地发现，除了金希澈，他没有信心认为还有第二个人能够理解他。

事实上这个世界上的其他人也没有他以为的那么坏，他们更多的只是不在乎，不在乎你跟他们到底有什么不同。城市需要他们，他们是城市血管里流淌的血液。 

电影散场过后，他们挨着肩膀往外走，正午的太阳是一只燃烧的眼睛。

“我挺想去看羊的。”朴正洙捏住金希澈一只手，尘世间人的血肉，“不是小混混，是江原道的羊。你跟我说过的，它们像云。”


End file.
